Turn of Events (companion piece to Aftermath)
by Jaye Reid
Summary: New Years Eve and it's all hands on deck.


****

Turn of Events

[Companion piece to "Aftermath."]

By Jaye Reid.

Written: 21.12.1999

Disclaimer: I wanted them for Christmas. *Sob* But Santa didn't bring them. I think the toothfairy that also came to visit Christmas Eve may have scared him away… Well the ones that you recognise in this that belong to Hal., Southern Star and the Nine Network. I own anyone you don't recognise!

Authors notes: New Years Eve from another perspective. I wrote a Helen one…. Everyone be proud of me!

Sonia my brilliant beta reader… thank you heaps!

~*~*~*~

New Years Eve was always a total pain in the arse thought Helen as she hung up the phone. Yet another call about drunken parties getting out of hand on the Harbour. Everyone headed for the Harbour to party. The extra uniforms assigned to the Water Police for the night weren't nearly enough.

Even the Detectives copped it.

Rachel had worked until eleven.

She'd looked bloody awful for the last week.

Helen had watched her pour over the Sydney Morning Herald several days in a row. Scanning the reports about the devastation in Venezuela. She knew that Rachel had received a postcard from Frank in Venezuela.

Rachel was worried.

Hell so was she, but best to keep these concerns to herself.

She would wait for Rachel to come to her – as she always did.

Jack and Mick were now out checking on what was an alleged assault between two yacht owners. Jack had since phoned back to upgrade it to a 'malicious wounding with intent to inflict grievous bodily harm'.

The front Office door swung open.

"Sykes, what the hell are you doing in here? There is enough going on out on the Harbour to keep you busy for a month!" exclaimed Helen.

"Ah… had to bring one of our helpers back… got a bit wet," he replied.

One of the seconded Uniforms followed Gavin in. She was soaked to the skin, her uniform clinging. She had one arm around Tommy's shoulder to support some of her weight as she hobbled through the door.

"What the hell happened?" Helen asked.

"Ah long story… and they say that blondes have more fun!" the Officer offered; letting go of Tommy and hopping over to the front counter.

Helen turned to the young constable who had been working with her behind the desk.

"Can you swim?" she asked.

"Yes Snr. Sgt."

"Good… off you go then."

Helen nodded towards Gavin and Tommy.

"Guys… try and keep this one dry will you?"

Gavin and Tommy grinned at each other as they held the door open for the constable.

Helen turned back to the dripping Officer.

"Can you walk on it at all?" she asked.

"Ah… um… hang on, I'll see. I haven't been game to try."

She put her foot on the floor and attempted to put some weight on it.

"Aw shit… um yeah… hurts like hell, but I think I can a bit."

"Good. Well how about you go and get out of those wet clothes and we can take a look at it then?"

"Ah there in lies a problem…"

"You don't have a change of clothes?"

"Nope."

"Okay… well… you look about my size, here."

Helen took her locker keys from her pocket and threw them to the wet officer, as she went to answer another ringing phone. "Sydney Water Police," she stated. "Yeah… no… same to you buddy!"

Slam.

"Damn crank calls… Ah sorry… locker room – Helen Blakemore, sorry if the fashion isn't to your liking but it will be better than staying soaked for the rest of the shift."

"Thanks. Ah it's Judith Grant, but I prefer Judy. Judith seems to be reserved for my elderly parents or when I'm in the shit with the brass."

"Hope the latter isn't too often," laughed Helen.

"Nah… try to keep my nose clean these days," she replied as she hobbled down the hallway.

~*~*~

By the time Judy arrived back at the front counter, Helen had retrieved the First Aid box and was still fielding off phone calls at the front desk by herself.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with your fashion sense," said Judy.

Helen looked up.

"Hell, I think that looks better on you than me," she laughed. "Come on, over here with that ankle before the phone rings again. This might take awhile, the phone won't stop ringing."

"Well drag one of the phones within my reach and I will answer them too."

"Yeah, okay we could do that," Helen replied.

Judy hopped over to a chair behind the desk, and put her foot up on another one.

Helen looked at the swollen ankle.

"Christ… you did a good job on this."

"Yeah, well I should have learnt to duck quicker."

"Huh?"

"Oh.. someone on one of the yachts threw a beer bottle or something. I ducked to miss it, lost my balance, turned the ankle and ended up in the drink."

"Oh.. sounds like a lovely little performance. What score did they give you?" asked Helen, knowing Gavin and Tommy's humour.

"Ah… not a good one actually. Only a six point five, apparently there was too much splash on entry!"

They both laughed.

"Well," Helen said, turning her attention back to the ankle.

The phone rang again and Judy reached for it.

"Sydney Water Police, Snr. Constable Grant speaking…. Yes….. yes…."

Judy waved her hand around and motioned for something to write on and with.

Helen grabbed her the note pad.

"Yes… and the name of the yacht again?……yes…. yes… at Careening Cove. We will have someone out there soon."

She hung up the phone.

"There has been a break and enter on a yacht… the 'Ballyk' over in Careening Cove."

"Okay… hang on a tic," said Helen. "I will radio the Nemesis."

Helen soon returned.

"Okay," she said checking the ankle. "I will go and get some ice for this. I don't think you have done any major damage, however it might be an idea to get a GP to check it. But perhaps your own Doc. Don't try going to Cas… it will take them at least a week to work though the backlog from tonight alone."

"Well you seem to know what you are talking about," replied Judy.

"Yeah well I guess I should. If they send me on anymore First Aid courses I will be able to put letters after my name! But the most I get to practice on around here is Sykes for paper cuts!"

"Ah the challenges of the job!" Judy laughed.

"Speaking of challenges… paperwork…here," said Helen as she handed Judith a form.

"It's a Hurt on Duty report. You fill it out while I get some ice," said Helen standing up.

"And answer the phone?" asked Judy.

"Definitely."

Helen came back with the ice as Judy was hanging the phone up once again.

"Anything important?"

"Nah… just someone looking for a Detective named Rachel? I can see the marker beside her name is out? She is, isn't she?"

"Yep. Jack and Mick are on… Rachel has gone home. Did they leave a name?" Helen asked.

"No."

"Okay… well here is the ice… you ready?" Helen inquired.

"As much as I can be," she replied.

"Okay," said Helen as she put the ice pack on Judy's ankle.

"Awww shit… that's bloody cold!"

"Yeah funny about ice being cold," replied Helen dryly.

"Oh you're funny Snr. Sgt." replied Judy.

"Call me Helen… most people around here do." She replied.

"Okay… Helen... but it's still bloody cold!" she laughed.

"Yep, well give me a look at that form. You finished it?" she asked.

"Finished," replied Judy handing it over.

Helen looked over it.

"Your down here from Gosford. Nice around there?"

"Yeah. I like it. I was in the city for 15 years. Out in the back blocks of New South Wales when I first graduated. I've been up in Gosford for about four… four and a half years. Decided I needed a change of scenery."

"Yep well it all looks to be in order. Mind you *this* is only for the human resources records, you will still have to do a COPS report as well."

"Great," she replied. "More damn paperwork. I didn't join all those years ago to be stuck in an office doing paperwork."

"Ah well," offered Helen, "being indoors all day has its benefits. I don't have to worry about falling of the Nemesis very often! You've been in the force for a few years? I originally thought you must be a newer recruit? You know, so many join these days after a career in some other area. I mean… well I don't mean to pry, but you probably aren't much younger than me and you are still only a Senior Connie?"

"Oh well," said Judy wincing in pain as she tried to move her foot, "I'm not that keen on promotion. I am happy out on the beat. Staying as a Senior Connie has meant that I don't get accused of sleeping my way up the ladder. Bugger that for a joke."

There was a volley of shots and then they could hear the whistle of fireworks as they screeched there way into the night sky. Helen looked up on the wall… Midnight.

"Well Happy New Year Judy," said Helen.

"Yes, Happy New Year," she replied.

"So… any resolutions this year?" Helen asked. There was a lull in the phone calls. Probably only last a couple of minutes but the silence was nice.

Judy laughed. "Nah… no point. I don't seem to keep them anyway."

"I know what you mean," replied Helen. " I thought I might try and be a bit more laid back this year. You know… not take life so seriously."

"Oh yeah? And how long do you think that will last for?" inquired Judy rather smugly.

"Oh probably until Sykes and Tavita radio back in from that break and enter," she laughed.

They continued to chat and answer dozens upon dozens of phone calls throughout the night. Helen was right, the lull was only temporary. Obviously too many people locked in embraces as the New Year was heralded. By ten past twelve it was pandemonium again.

Helen found that they had a similar sense of humour and were getting along well. Much better Helen thought than she had with the Constable that had gone out with Gavin and Tommy after Judy's mishap. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about life who had similar ideas about life. It happened rarely amongst the uniforms.

~*~*~

By six am Judy's night shift was coming to an end. Helen should have been thinking about finishing up too, but as usual she wanted to finish some paperwork. She felt awake, no point going home to bed when she felt awake.

Judy had been walking a bit on the ankle during the night and she felt she would be okay to get home.   


"Ah… your clothes," said Judy as she signed herself out. "I can drop them back here tomorrow if you want?"

"Nah… you know we should catch up. I've enjoyed our conversation tonight. Far better than the discussion I was having with the Constable about who was the better actor, between um… between… hell I don't even remember," she laughed.

"Oh well Helen, I don't know if that is a good idea. I mean nothing against you… but well… if you are seen socialising with me then you could get a reputation. And it is probably one you wouldn't want." Judy replied.

"Oh I see," said Helen. "Well…. character is like a tree and reputation its shadow. The shadow is what we think of it, the tree is what it is."

"Profound," replied Judy.

"Yes… it was on my desk calendar last week."

"And here's me thinking you were a woman of great wisdom," Judy laughed.

"Oh but I am! Look, reputations… I think I can handle it. I've got a bit of a rep. too," replied Helen.

"Nah… Helen… I don't think you understand. You see I'm…."

Helen looked at her in shock.

Judy noticed.

"Ah there you see. You have…"

"Hang on," interrupted Helen shaking her head. She was never one for taking a backward step. "Are you telling me that you are gay?"

"Yep. That's what I'm saying," Judy replied. "So as you could imagine, it wouldn't do your reputation here any good to be seen out with me."

Helen laughed.

"What's so funny?" Judy asked.

Helen bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning so much.

"Well we could certainly start some rumours," replied Helen.

Judy gave Helen a half frown, and then the penny dropped. She rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"You're kidding me aren't you?" asked Judy.

"Nope. So as you see… my rep. with the brass is already tarnished," she grinned.

"Well okay," said Judy.

"So lunch?" asked Helen.

"Oh… yeah, bugger it," Judy laughed. "Where and when?"

"Ah.. hang on…" Helen grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Here is my phone number," said Helen as she wrote. "Give me a call and we will organise something."

"Oh… sounds like a date," laughed Judy.

"And there would be a problem with that if it was?" inquired Helen cautiously.

"No, I don't think there would be," replied Judy with a smile.

"Good… good. Well you are off duty, better get going. It will probably take you hours to get home as it is."

"You're not wrong about that!" she replied. "I'll give you a call Helen."

"See that you do," she replied. "I mean I *do* want my clothes back."

"Yep. I'll call, honestly."

And with that she left.

~*~*~*~

Helen finished off some paperwork, made herself a coffee and sat back at the desk to ponder the nights events. Overall it had been a very interesting New Years Eve.

Finally Helen decided it was time to go home. The sun was well and truly above the horizon and she should have gone off duty nearly two hours earlier. Where was Rachel? Late again. Oh well she decided she wasn't going to stay any longer.

Helen was on her way to the carpark when she saw Rachel approach from the other direction.

"Hey there Helen. How was last night?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah," grinned Helen, "pretty good actually."

"Oh good. No great drama then?" Rachel continued, noticing Helen's good mood.

"Oh you know. Nothing more than you would expect," she replied.

"Okay well I am already late. The traffic is madness. I'll see you tomorrow," said Rachel as she started to head towards the door. 

"Yep. See you Rachel… Happy New Year."

"Yeah… you too," called Rachel back.

As Helen opened her car door, a previous conversation with Rachel sprung into her mind.

"… Coppers and Coppers don't mix…. Bad combination…."

Helen grinned to herself… shit if Rachel didn't listen to her advice why should she listen to it herself!

All in all, Helen had a feeling that *this* was going to be a good New Year.

The End.


End file.
